Bajo efectos del alcohol
by Petit Nash
Summary: Fue una tarde rara... Cuando Emily abrió la puerta se encontró con Hotch, pero no era el Hotch de siempre...


Bajo efectos del alcohol

Esa seguramente fue una de las noches más raras de su vida, después del caso el equipo fue por unos tragos, menos Hotch que desapareció cuando llegaron los papeles de su divorcio, y Rossi que, como era de esperarse, fue tras él.

La tarde en el bar fue corta, tomaron un par de tragos, conversaron un poco, contaron algunos malos chistes, Reid habló demasiado, Morgan consiguió varios números de teléfono y ligó con una de las camareras, y al final todos se separaron y se fueron a casa... y la noche pudo quedarse exactamente así, acabar así... pero no.

Eran pasadas de las once cuando tocaron a su puerta, era terriblemente tarde para recibir visitas y menos tan inesperadamente. Caminó hasta la puerta cansada y curiosa; se había quitado los zapatos, despeinado porque estaba cansada y casi nada de formalidad quedaba en su aspecto pese a que aun se veía muy bien... al otro lado de la puerta la sorprendió Hotch.

-Hola, Emily- dijo él con una sonrisa rara, su semblante parecía relajado, pero de un modo raro, desconocido para ella, llevaba su saco en una mano y quien sabe donde había dejado su corbata, parecía todo menos él mismo y la miraba muy fijamente.

-¿Esta todo bien, Hotch?- preguntó ella confundida

-Si... Por supuesto- dijo él y soltó algo parecido a una risa, Emily comprendió entonces todo- ¿Puedo pasar? Quiero hablar contigo-

-Estas borracho- dijo ella acusadora y un tanto sorprendida con su jefe

-Si... Tal vez un poco- contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

Hizo una mueca de duda, pero se apartó y lo dejo entrar sin saber exactamente que iba a pasar. Lo invitó a sentarse en lo que ella entraba a la cocina, pero se sorprendió enormemente con que él mantenía la mirada siempre fija en ella. Él entró en la cocina mientras ella le preparaba un café cargado y se acercó hasta que no los separaban más de cinco centímetros, lo que logró que Emily se pusiera ciertamente incomoda, evadió mirarlo.

-Necesito decirte algo- dijo Hotch haciendo que se le erizara la piel

Emily se quedó quieta, alerta, había muy poco espacio separándolos y eso la ponía nerviosa, podía sentir la respiración de Hotch cerca de su rostro... De pronto él extendió su mano y la llevo a la cintura de Emily, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y él soltó una risa suave ante su reacción.

-Emily...- susurró él

-Toma- dijo ella dándole la taza de café e intentando distanciarse

-Está caliente- dijo él dejando a un lado la taza y acercándose nuevamente a ella con la mirada brillante

De pronto, antes de que ella pudiera pensar en algo, él la aprisionó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente, aferrándose a sus labios, deleitándose con ella y profundizando el beso a cada respiración; y tan sorpresivo como fue el beso, fue la reacción de ella, pues al cabo de un segundo lo apartó de ella con un empujón.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- preguntó turbada

-Supongo que algo que ambos queremos hacer- dijo él que con el empujón no había perdido la convicción

-Pues no lo hagas-

-Vamos Emily-se quejó él- no me digas que no es algo que quieres-

Emily tuvo un momento de flaqueza, hubiera sido una tontería y una vil mentira decir que nunca se había imaginado en los brazos de Aarón Hotchner o besándose apasionadamente con él, porque lo había hecho, lo había imaginado tantas veces... Pero el Aarón Hotchner que se presentaba frente a ella, preso de muchas emociones del momento y evidentemente bajo los efectos del alcohol, no le gustaba, no era el mismo... no era el que quería.

-No, no quiero esto- dijo al cabo de ese breve segundo de reflexionar- estas borracho, Aarón-

Había algo en su tono de voz, en el modo en que dijo su nombre, que sacó a Hotch de la jugada, podía haber bebido mucho pero reconocía que algo no estaba bien; Emily aprovechó para separarse de él y salir de la cocina...

-Emily..- él fue tras ella y nuevamente se acercó a besarla y nuevamente ella lo rechazó

-No- dijo ella dando unos pasos atrás, recuperó la taza y se la tendió- bébelo o vete, Aarón-

Ella se mantuvo con la mirada seria muy fija en él, la taza en la mano y el brazo alargado marcando la distancia definitiva entre ellos; él la miraba fijamente, y ese fragmento mínimo de sentido común que no estaba ahogado en alcohol, que le había permitido llegar hasta ahí y que lo obligaba a entender que realmente la quería, fue el que lo llevó a tomar la taza que ella ofrecía y vaciar la mitad de su contenido de un trago.

Luego la miro de nuevo fijamente, le pareció advertir una tenue sonrisa... Había algo en ese insignificante acto que estaba cargado de significado para ambos. No quería decir que él estuviera más coherente o que ella fuera a cambiar de postura, pero podía ser el principio de algo bueno para ambos...

,,..,,..,,..,,..,,

El despertar fue malo... Hotch supo de inmediato que había superado por mucho su nivel de alcohol la noche anterior y se sintió fatal, no sólo anímicamente. Intentó levantarse, le dolía muchísimo la cabeza así que de nuevo se dejo caer rendido en el sofá; en la mesa frente a él había un vaso con agua y un par de aspirinas, alargó la mano para tomarlas.

Miró alrededor, sus zapatos estaban en el suelo junto a él, igual que su saco, no parecía tarde, no estaba seguro, no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior pero se sentía fatal... De pronto le acercaron una taza de café, era Emily.

-Toma, no está muy caliente-

-Gracias- contestó él intentando sentarse

Después de un par de sorbos de café finalmente junto valor para mirarla, estaba sentada en el sillón al lado y lo miraba, no parecía enojada ni nada por el estilo, lo cual le resultaba raro...

-Lamento mucho lo de anoche- dijo él al cabo de unos minutos

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?- preguntó ella

-No todo- contestó él- pero lo suficiente para pedir disculpas-

Ella soltó una risa ligera y lo miró fijamente casi coqueta, a él le encantaba su risa, ella estaba muy guapa... él sintió curiosidad por todo eso.

-¿Tan mal estuve?-

-¿Realmente quieres saber?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia

-Eso es un si...- se lamentó él

-No, no te preocupes- contestó ella volviendo a reír- a parte de besarme unas cuantas veces, intentarlo varias más, decir algunas incoherencias y casi hacer un striptess en mi sala, nada grave-

-Lo siento- dijo él enterrando la cara entre las manos- ¿a caso dije algo que no debí..?... ¿o yo?-

-¿Confesaste sentimientos de los que yo no tenía idea?- completó ella- si, algo parecido-

él no supo que decir, se sentía totalmente avergonzado, se sentía un total idiota, obviamente sentía algo muy fuerte por ella, pero era el peor modo de demostrarlo. Y sin embargo ella aun le sonreía.

-Perdón, Emily-

-No te preocupes- dijo ella suavemente y miró el reloj- tenemos que estar en el trabajo en una hora, así que quiza quieras darte un baño-

-Gracias, estaría bien-

Salió a recuperar la muda de ropa que tenía en su auto y Emily lo guió al baño casi con naturalidad... los recuerdos de la noche anterior parecían difusos, recordaba el beso, la taza de café... Antes de cerrar la puerta del baño la llamó.

-Emily-

-Dime, ¿necesitas algo?-

-No... yo sólo- la miró a los ojos- lamento tanto lo de anoche, no volverá a pasar, no mereces eso, te prometo que no volverá a pasar-

-Eso espero, Aarón- dijo ella acercándose a él- en mi casa no te quiero ver borracho nunca más... Todo lo demás lo podemos repetir la noche que quieras- dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de salir

Él no pudo evitar sonreír... Tal vez, después de todo, algo no lo había hecho tan mal.

FIN


End file.
